A Cho New Year
by BFangz
Summary: Cho is a tough nut, no doubt, but he is human, even if that rarely shows at the office. Here's a softer look at Cho on New Year's Eve. Follows A Cho Style Christmas


**Cho's New Year**

I'm feeling much better now. I'm no longer pissing blood, and my stomach almost feels normal. The cracked rib is a bit touchy, but unless I get stupid, it's okay. I can even do pushups, again. It's New Year's Eve, and I bet Liling is planning something. She's been quiet and almost smug all day. Whatever she's planning, I'll try to go along with it. She's really been good to me. Without her, here, I'd have been miserable, but she stepped up, took charge, and I've been eating and sleeping well. She's gotten my medicine, food, cooked, made tea for us, and been a great companion. I really feel guilty when she thanks me for letting her spend the time here, while her father is out of town. I'll thank her, if I can only figure out a way. Words are not enough!

Her father will be returning home in about a week, and I guess she'll be spending most of her time with him, then. I hate to admit it, but I'm going to miss her. I've not only gotten used to her, she is a real pleasure to be around. I sat up, on the bed, and glanced over at her. She's at the computer, intently focusing on the screen, her face a study in concentration. I thought Goth Girls were supposed to be all gloom, doom and depressed, but as Goth as she is, she's bouncy, upbeat, and enthusiastic about everything she approaches.

Liling must have "felt" me staring at her, because she turned towards me and smiled. "Don't freak out, but we're going to get a delivery before long" She grinned. "Isn't internet online takeout ordering a wonderful thing? Just a few clicks of the button, and they bring you anything you want!"

I smiled and shook my head. "Liling," I said, "I think you are the only person I've ever known that looks at this magic of the internet and actually sees it as the magic that it really is." I paused and then continued. "And for that... and for that..."

She came over and sat next to me, putting two fingers to my lips. She stared into my eyes, her gaze intense. "Shhhh," she said, removing her fingers, and pulling me to her, pressing her soft lips to mine. A high tension wire has less voltage! And then, there was the knock on the door. "Damn," she whispered as she stood up and gazed through the peep hole in the door.

She stepped back and opened the door. "Delivery for Miss Liling Zhou," a masculine voice said.

"That's me," she said, taking a large box. "Thank you." She kicked the door shut and put the box on the table. She looked at me and grinned. "We are gong to eat, tonight, Cho Man. We are going to eat tonight!"

.~~~~~~~.

What Liling has not mentioned is _where_ she intended for us to eat. But that came later. The box was closed and nondescript, revealing nothing about what was within. I stood and approached, ready to see what was in store. The odors were rather enticing, but she stepped between me and the box, put her hands on her hips and said, "No, no. No you don't. This is my surprise to you and you are not going to ruin it, okay?"

I grunted and tried to look over her shoulder, which was not hard to do, but the lid was taped shut. She glared at me. "You be good and promise, now. No cheating and no peeking ."

I had to smile. She looked so stern an authoritarian. She could have been a little Lisbon! "You promise, now," she said, "or I will make you regret it!" She tapped her foot impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I promise."

She glared at me. "That's a real promise, now, you understand? You WILL be surprised and you will like it." She paused, a smile peeking through her stern look. "Ara so?"

I snorted. Her Korean was probably better than my Chinese. She does keep surprising me. "Okay, I understand. You win, and I'll wait, but you have to know that I'm getting hungry. I do need to keep my strength up!" I was referring to healing from my injuries, but she was not impressed, and she may have thought that I was alluding to something else.

"I think you'll manage. You stay here and DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR!" She picked up the box, opened the apartment door and went, allowing it to swing shut.

I really wanted to peak, but I had promised. What is this Wild Goth Girl doing? I could not imagine.

.~~~~~~~.

She'd returned quickly, sans box, and totally ignored my quizzical looks. She can be really annoying, when she wants to, and I can tell that she is wanting to, at the moment. I could feel a grin starting, which I quickly suppressed. She probably shouldn't know how amused I am.

She closed the laptop lid, stood, and faced me. "The fireworks will be starting soon, so why don't we go on the roof to watch?"

I had intended to suggest that, but I have been distracted. "Is it still really cold out?"

"Oh, yes," she said. "We'll need to dress warmly. It's about 38 degrees. Let's take the sleeping bag. We can watch the show and snuggle inside if it."

That sounds good to me! I live on the third floor, and access to the flat roof, is just at the end of the short hall way. It actually gives a good view of Discovery Park which could have a display and the free show in Old Sacramento, along with any other display, sanctioned or not, that could appear. It should be fun. Who doesn't like watching things blow up?

I was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. I stepped into some comfortable boots and grabbed my parka. This should be more than enough, with the sleeping bag – rated well below zero, we'd be fine! Liling got her Wicked Goth Girl look and slipped out of her shirt, and stepped out of her form fitting slacks. She faced me, totally naked and smiled. I started to ask her exactly what she was doing, but truth be told, I hesitated because I was enjoying the view. She picked up a long black coat that came below her knees and slipped into it.. I shook my head. "You are going to freeze, Girl!"

"Oh no," she said. "This coat is warmer than your sleeping bag. Look," she said, holding out her arm for me to check out. "See how soft and light it is? This is some of the newest cold weather fabrics going. Considering the winter we've been having, I just had to have it – and it's black. I love black!"

I was at a loss for words. She could be right. She stepped into her almost knee high boots and winked. "Let's do it."

.~~~~~~~.

When we got to the roof, I wasn't really prepared for what I saw. I know I had been sleeping a lot, but how had she found the time to do all of this? Where did she get the components? She had created – how to say – almost an Asian living room. There were cushions to sit on, a low table, that was holding the mystery box, and even a low barricade that could act as a wind break. She pointed at the barricade. "The sleeping bag goes there." She knelt on a cushion, in front of the table, and began opening the box. When she opened it, a rush of steam gushed out, and the wonderful smell of food filled the air. It was still hot, no doubt about that!

It was absolutely calm, and the chill in the air felt invigorating. We could see the city lights spread out below. The Christmas decorations, the flow of moving traffic, all combined to produce a very picturesque light show. Liling had arranged some very delicate, china bowls on the table. She placed chop sticks next to them, leaned back, looked at me and said, "Dinner is served."

She had outdone herself! I am in total awe of her knowledge of Chinese & Korean cuisine! There was such a variety to please the palette that I may be in danger of getting fat from just this one meal! She knows that I don't take alcohol, but I don't object if she does. I smiled. She had gotten a little tipsy, once, and it was quite cute. The champagne bottle on the table, I thought, was for her. Instead she poured us both a serving, into a rather delicate champagne goblet and handed it to me.

I sort of cocked my head, looking at her quizzically. She stuck out her tongue. "Sparkling cider," she said, "no alcohol." I cautiously took a sip. This was good! She pushed my glass down. "We toast," she said. I held my glass in the appropriate position, and she gently touched my glass, the ring of expensive crystal, clear on the cold air. "To us," she said, her face almost solemn.

"To us," I returned, feeling delicious chill radiate through my body. A wash of light and a loud boom indicated the start of the fireworks display in the old section.

"Ooooh," she said. I had to smile. Why do we always say, "Oh!" She stood, picked up the sleeping bag, and said, "Off with the parka. It's snuggle time!" When Liling suggest that I start removing clothing, I listen to her. I slipped out of the parka and draped it across the wind break. She flipped the open sleeping bag over my shoulders and shrugged out of her coat, also tossing it to the wind break. She faced me, nude, except for her boots, raised her arms, placing her hands together, over her head and smiled, looking down at me.

The position pulled her small, tight breasts into a high prominent position. Her tiny, voluptuous frame made my heart pound. "Picture perfect," was all I could think. She sat next to me, pulling the warm sleeping bag around her bare body. Another flash of light and show of color, followed by an impressive explosion, lit the sky. She shivered and put her arms around me. "They make me so freaking horny," she whispered in my ear, sliding her hands under my t-shirt, caressing my body. She tugged at the drawstring of my sweats. "They have to go."

Who am I to argue? They went!

.~~~~~~~.

The sky had been dark for about twenty minutes, now. We were prone, in the sleeping bag, side by side, holding hands, staring at the sky. Our breathing was slowing, a our heart rates returning to normal. Tonight's fireworks display, the finale and climax, had been mirrored on this roof top. I shuddered, remembering. What a rush. Liling sighed. "It was good, wasn't it?"

It was. "Words can't say," I commented. Minutes passed.

"Kimball?"

"Yes?"

She sighed. "I..."

She had my attention. She seemed very distressed, all of a sudden. "What's wrong, Liling?"

"I received an email from Daddy, today." She paused. "He's going to be in Maryland for at least another year." She turned an looked at me. "I don't want to live alone for a year. I don't think I can do that, and there is now way I'm moving."

She really looked scared. Silly girl, she really doesn't get it does she? I raised up on one elbow. "Liling, have you been happy, here?"

She nodded, smiling. "Incredibly!"

"Then why change what works?"

She timidly touched my cheek. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Liling, you have moved in with me. I'm suggesting that you not move out." I don't get it. Why is she crying, again? She can leak at the weirdest times. She pushed me prone and slid her body on top of my, locking eyes with me.

"Do you have any idea how special you are? Do you have any idea how much I ….." The wind suddenly howled, sweeping away her words and chilling us to the bone.

I pulled her to me and we both pulled the sleeping bag over our nude bodies. I may not have heard her, but I can read lips rather well. We snuggled in the dark, warm sleeping bag. "Me too," I whispered in her ear, not really prepared for her passionate response.

.~~~~~~~.

Rigsby looked up and smile. "Hey, Cho! Good to see you back. Did you enjoy the time off?" I nodded and headed to the coffee pot, shrugging off my parka.

Van Pelt spoke up, "Really, Cho, it is good to have you back. How are you feeling?"

I hung up the parka, turned and nodded. "Okay."

I must be the last one to arrive, this morning. I felt a warm rush. Liling had detained me. Lisbon headed the coffee pot for a refill. "You look a lot better than the last time I saw you, Cho." She looked at me expectantly.

I took a sip of coffee. "Feel better," I admitted.

She nodded and smiled. "Good. How did you spend New Year's Eve? Something fun?

These people do love to talk, but they are good people. "Watched fireworks," I said.

"That's always good," Lisbon said, turning towards her office. The sounds of a working office took command, and life returned to normal.

.~~~~~~~.


End file.
